Overleg:Eagle Star Awards
Hé jullie hebben een prachtige medaille gemaakt! Die is echt super! Ik zal eens kijken of ik ook iets kan voordragen, al heb ik niet zoveel weet van wat hier zoal gebeurd is in mijn afwezigheid... M. Van Gent 17 aug 2007 09:41 (UTC) :Dankje! Enja, draag maar voor, we hebben niet liever! 17 aug 2007 09:49 (UTC) Officiële uitreiking Beste mensen, morgen of overmorgen worden de mensen officieel gefiliciteerd en artikels en afbeeldingen geëerd. De gegevens zijn al bruikbaar voor de pers of voor op artikels zelf. 5 sep 2007 19:03 (UTC) ;-) Waarom zijn er eigenlijk geen awards uitgereikt op het gebied van Transport :p 18 sep 2007 07:50 (UTC) :Tja, we kunnen niet alles doen. We zijn trouwens van plan onze awards te beperken tot hoofdzakelijk intellectuele zaken: journalistiek, literatuur, sociaal, kunst etc. En sport en transport doen we bv. niet. Maar wat houdt je tegen ook een prijs uit te reiken? :-) 18 sep 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::Eerste is een goed idee, en het andere zal ik eens over denken... dan juist op het gebied van sport en transport bijvoorbeeld... 30 sep 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::Oké :D 2 okt 2007 10:39 (UTC) Wat brengt 2009? Is het niet tijd om de Awards nieuw leven in te roepen? 24 apr 2009 18:56 (UTC) :Lijkt me leuk, misschien voor ergens in juni 24 apr 2009 20:39 (UTC) Wat brengt 2009? (2) We moeten dit écht nog eens organiseren :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 20:08 (UTC) :Ga je gang. Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:09 (UTC) ::Met we bedoel ik iemand anders dan ik :P Greenday2 10 mei 2009 10:40 (UTC) :::Wat 'n luie president zeg.. --OoWeThBe 10 mei 2009 10:41 (UTC) ::::Ts. Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:42 (UTC) :::::Wat 'n klagende vikingheer zeg.. :P Greenday2 10 mei 2009 10:43 (UTC) ::::::Na de verkiezingen is élke politieker in de wereld lui, da's een bewezen feit :) Greenday2 10 mei 2009 10:44 (UTC) :::::::Het kàn ook anders! Lars Washington 10 mei 2009 10:50 (UTC) :::::::: >:) --Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:51 (UTC) ::::::::: Greenday breekt geen eeuwenoude tradities, is ie te lui voor zoals men zegt :P Greenday2 10 mei 2009 10:52 (UTC) ::::::::: @ Bucureştean, wat betekent deze emoticon van je >:) ??? Hoogdringend bijscholig nodig voor een digibeet. Lars Washington 10 mei 2009 10:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Een Gemene Smile. > staat voor de wenkbrauwen. Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:55 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik (als oprichter) zal de nieuwe ESA binnenkort nog eens opzetten. Wel nog even geduld: we moeten een beeld kunnen krijgen van hoe de dingen er nu juist voorstaan :) 10 mei 2009 11:28 (UTC) :Zoeken jullie nog een (mede?)organisator? :P 11 mei 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::Dag Tahrim. Wel, ik zal zoals ik dat twee jaar geleden ook deed (en deze keer wil ik het objectiever doen :)) een basis opzetten, na dewelke iedereen voorstellen zal kunnen indienen. De ESA blijven een privé-organisatie waarvan de winnaars oorspronkelijk door "experts" (hum-hum) gekozen werden. Om dit een beetje te bewaren, zou ik alleen een kleine jury laten kiezen wie wint. Als het van mij afhangt, mag jij daar zeker bij zijn. Maar zoals ik ook al zei: het is nog iets te vroeg :) 11 mei 2009 16:02 (UTC) :::Oke, maakt niet uit :) Ehm, ik blijf nog wel een paar weekjes weg, ik ga maar niet de reden ookal hier zeggen, om ruzie maar te voorkomen.. Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::::Geen probleem :) Ik kijk alvast uit naar je definitieve terugkomst :) 11 mei 2009 16:05 (UTC) :::::Bedankt :D Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:08 (UTC) Domme vraag: Mag je ook jezelf voordragen? :p 31 mei 2009 12:35 (UTC) :Vanzelfsprekend. Maar een tip: wees daar bescheiden mee. Een techniek die veel dankbaarder is: draag iemand voor die heel verdienstelijk is geweest in een andere categorie, en in veel gevallen zal die jou dan voordragen voor jouw categorie. 31 mei 2009 12:47 (UTC) Vergeten? De start was 10 dagen geleden al, dimitri? Greenday2 11 jun 2009 19:36 (UTC) Nieuw leven Zullen we dit nieuw leven inblazen? Ik nomineer de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi in de categorie economie! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:37 (UTC) :Ga je gang ;) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:38 (UTC) ::Ik wil dit wel opnieuw organiseren, wie wil zich opgeven als jury, let op dat niet iedereen geaccepteerd wordt sep 12, 2009 09:06 (UTC) Ik neem wel initiatief door me op te geven! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 09:12 (UTC) :Ok :) sep 12, 2009 09:19 (UTC) ::Hij was toch al dit jaar opnieuw gedaan? Of niet? In elk geval, ik wil wel jureren? ;) Btw, metrokaart is BIJNAAAAa bijna af. sep 12, 2009 13:43 (UTC) :::Oke sep 12, 2009 14:31 (UTC)